


Bloody artists

by HappyKonny



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Demonic Possession, Oneshot, Possession, Serial Killers, street artist Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyKonny/pseuds/HappyKonny
Summary: Prompt: "He's an artist. I'm an artist. He's psychotic. I'm psychotic" ( inspired by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesryan) stories!)Mark is a street artist, sharing his consciousness with a demon named Dark. Getting chased by a cop, someone decided to help him out, slitting the cop's throat. This how Mark met Jack, a killer working closely with his own demon.





	Bloody artists

Backpack full of spraycans, Mark was dressed in a black hoodie and dark jeans, with sturdy black boots. It was a dark night, the stars like always hidden behind light pollution. Going into the shadier parts of the city, where no one cared about anyone but themselves, Mark found a beautiful empty wall, that screamed at him to paint it.  
He set down his backpack, the cans inside clanking against each other, before pulling one out. Shaking it, he listened to the all too familiar sound, pulling down his mask to cover his mouth and nose. No need to breathe in the fumes and paint the can caused.

He was full in his element, immersed in his art, when he heard a sudden shout, telling him to stop. Frowning, Mark stopped and turned to look at who was disturbing him. It was a police officer, a stupid cop who thought he could bring law and order into these parts.  
Mark didn't take long after seeing the cop before he began running. He had no weapons with him and he didn't feel like getting shot because he tried hand to hand combat. So, running it was. Of course he was chased, the cop yelling at him to stop or he'd shoot.  
When a bullet whizzed past Mark, he knew the cop wasn't just making empty threats. But killing someone just because they made street art was pretty stupid. Not that the police wasn't stupid in who they shoot anyways, doing whatever the fuck they wanted.

Making a wrong turn, Mark found himself in a dead-end. He swore under his breath, turning around and facing the cop. The guy got closer to Mark, gun trained on him. He obviously was going to shoot Mark again, he could tell. He backed away from the officer, keeping himself as calm as possible. It wouldn't be the first time getting shot, though the first time he'd experience the pain directly.  
A shot rang through the air, closely followed by a gurgling and chocking sound, before a body hit the ground. Mark released the breath he had been holding, the bullet not having hit him. The cop's throat was slit, another guy standing behind the corpse. A little smaller than Mark, bright green hair and pale skin. Mark could see his eyes were a bright green.

He approached them, the killer and the corpse, his eyes not their warm chocolate colour, but a deep red swirling through them. He dipped his finger into the wound, practically scooping out blood, to turn towards the wall and _paint_.  
"Yer calmer than I would've expected ye ta be", the killer spoke, his voice carrying an accent with it. It was Irish, if Mark placed it correctly.  
"Do I have a reason not to be?", Mark asked, looking over to the other man. His own eyes were back to brown, while he now looked into diamond blue eyes.  
"Other than that a guy wos just killed in front of ye, I guess not", Diamond boy replied, shrugging. It made Mark chuckle, grinning at the guy, before finishing the small drawing he had made. His signature, he realized.  
_'Couldn't think of anything better?'  
__**'You're the artist, not me'**_

"Isn't the first time I'm covered in someone elses blood. No big deal", Mark said and shrugged as well, but was still grinning. Sharing his consciousness with an evil entity brought that with it.  
"Brings tha question who ye are", Diamond boy put his hands in his pockets, he too, was wearing a hoodie. Now that Mark was leaning against the wall, they were really looking at each other while talking.  
"It's not polite to ask for a name before introducing yourself, Diamond boy", Mark replied, eyeing the other man. He knew he wasn't just some killer, not only judging by the change of eye colours, but just the general vibe Mark got from him.  
"It's Jack, Dollface", Jack replied and grinned, seeing Mark's face flush a little at the nickname. Not that Jack hadn't blushed a little at the unexpected nickname as well.  
"Mark", Mark gave Jack his name as well then, before pushing himself off the wall. He walked past Jack, and the energies radiating off of both of them clashed with each other for just a second.

"So why did you kill him?", Mark asked, hearing Jack following him. Mark still needed to get his backpack back, he couldn't finish his art now. Well, he technically could, since it didn't seem like Jack cared very much.  
"Ye seemed like ye needed help. An' something told me ta help ye", Jack replied and shrugged lightly. He clearly hadn't planned to kill the cop, but he had felt something when Mark had passed him unknowingly, an energy just like he himself had. He had felt them clashing just now as well.  
"Told you as in your instinct, or in someone else telling you to?", Mark asked, turning into the alley he had been spraying in. Half-finished artworks never looked good, in his opinion.  
Jack snickered, watching Mark pick up the can he had had dropped and shaking it again.  
"What do ye think?", he asked with a smirk, watching Mark continue to paint. He had to be honest, not only did Mark look very attractive, his art was amazing as well. He had seen sprays from him before, having recognized the signature he had drawn earlier with blood.

"The latter", Mark replied non-nonchalant, like it was obvious. It was, to him at least, but Jack could probably tell that Mark would know. Jack's chuckling confirmed that suspicion, the man leaning against the wall opposite of where Mark was spraying.  
~~"Wouldn't have thought ta meet another one of ours 'ere"~~ , Mark could tell it wasn't Jack speaking, without having to turn around and look. His voice was still the same, but also not. It had another _feel_ to it.  
"So what's your name?", Mark asked casually, picking another can up, switching it with the one he had held before.  
~~"Anti. Pleasure meeting ye"~~ , Anti chuckled, a grin gracing his lips. ~~"Care ta have yer friend introduce 'imself too?"~~ , he asked then. He was genuinely curious, it was rather rare to see people that were occupied.  
"I doubt he'd like to. We don't work as well together", Mark replied, shaking his head. He didn't really mind having Dark in his head, but he wasn't too fond of him. He wouldn't call their relationship "being friends". Dark liked to use Mark more than seeing him as a partner.  
~~"That's too bad. Maybe 'nother time"~~ , Anti shrugged, not caring that much. Even though he was curious, he wouldn't go around threatening someone. Well, he usually would, but Jack was rather against it.

"Yer a great artist Mark", Jack spoke, after a few minutes of silence, just watching Mark spray. An attractive man, skilled in art -street art at that- and also having an entity occupying him. Even without the last point, Jack couldn't deny having an interest in him.  
"Thanks Jack", Mark replied with a smile. He did blush lightly again, finishing up his spray with his signature, before stuffing the can back into his bag and throwing it over his shoulder. Turning to Jack, he grinned.  
"Care ta stay in touch?", Jack asked, pushing himself off the wall. Mark shrugged lightly in response, grinning at him.  
"I'd let you touch all over, Diamond boy", he replied with a cheeky grin. It caused Jack to blush lightly, though he grinned back.  
"Ye can dream o' that Dollface", he chuckled, Mark joining in, before pulling out his phone. They did exchange numbers, both saving the other under their new given nicknames.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is another oneshot that I may continue in the future  
> It is very heavily inspired by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesryan) series and stories, maybe even just the same story but written differently  
> The nicknames came from their stories as well! I really liked them tbh ^^  
> So yeah, this is this I guess


End file.
